A syringe is known, with which an injection component is discharged or injected by utilizing the energy of a combustion gas produced by the ignition of a propellant or explosive. For example, in the case of a syringe described in Patent Literature 1, a current flows through a filament by supplying an ignition current from a battery to an ignition device, and an injection solution is discharged in accordance with the combustion of the propellant. The current supply from the battery is executed by a user by intruding or depressing a diaphragm provided at an end portion of the syringe.